Underland
by sleeping.with.diamonds
Summary: "Every Adventure Requires A First Step "/ What happens when the Noah's Ark Circus stumble upon a rivaling circus? /Cheers broke out from the dark abyss and then the first voice spoke up with pride and yet a bit of madness to her sadistic tone, "You've got your answer King ! Now set us free!"/ Things will get intense for these two circus's. /Rating might go up later. dk bout romance
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

"Nani? You want to let them out?!" Shouted a woman with long deep brown tresses that ended at her shoulders. Her bright blue eyes widened in confusion and anger. "It's not like they won't be unsupervised." A pale-skinned, effeminate young man with pitch black short hair with a rare-looking hat resting on top of his head. "You know I can't just release them to you, Shin !" The woman said trying to convince him to reconsider his actions.

Under his right eye the young man is marked with three heart-shaped markings, where the one closest to his ear bigger than the other one and the other one bigger than the last. His outfit consists of a black raised-collar cape, tied around with a gray-colored ribbon; his tie is composed of enormous white ruffles and black pants with two white thin belts lying on his waist. He also wears black nobleman shows with heels. He was about "5'9'" without the shoes. And his eyes were a beautiful ember.

The woman in front of his had similar heart marking on her right shoulder that was allowed to be exposed because she wore a black corset top with lace lining the front with red laces. A long red ruffled skirt obscured her beautiful milky legs and black knee high boots. She stood at "5'4'".

"Annabel..You're making this so much more complicated..." said the young man.

"Ahhh~ Is that the king I hear?~" Sang a female child's voice. Much more sadistic than Annabel's. The two looked down the darkened hallway that was pitch black behind Annabel. "Ahhh~ Yes it is Kitten, how are you and the others?" He asked. "We're fine, your majesty~" Sang multiple voices. Some male some female. "Oyaoya What brings The King to her Dungeons?~Huuuuh?" Said another female child, this had a much more whimsical tone to it that the last.

"How would you all like to be freed from this place?" He asked. Whispers erupted from the hallway then all silenced when the first voice spoke, "Now why would her husband wish to free us from this place?~" The man smirked, "Because...I wish to put your talents to use in the world of humans. There we can all have a fresh start...and there, you will never fear the Laws of this land."

"Well you guys? Wanna go to the Other world?" Spoke the second voice. Cheers broke out from the dark abyss and then the first voice spoke up with pride and yet a bit of madness to her sadistic tone, "You've got your answer King~! Now set us free!~" The lights had turned on to reveal cages and cells. At the way end of the hall was a large cage fit for two people.

The two people inside looked at him from under their unkept colored tresses. "Oyaoya! It truly is the King of Hearts!" Shouted one of the two. "Now release them, Annabel..." the King said as he turned to the woman beside him. "I won't!" She retorted. "Guards! Off with her head!" The prisoners shouted with glee as his card guards came in and picked up the woman for execution. She kicked and screamed but then he grabbed the keys from the wall as her screams faded. **  
**

"Now you all will soon be free of this place...We will all be going through the looking glass and We'll all be free of this place."

* * *

**Herro~ First Kuroshitsuji Fic. I got this idea from watching a bit of the new Kuroshitsuji and Alice in the Country of Hearts movie. Anyway's, please review. Au revoir~**

**~Nightmare**


	2. Chapter 2: The Circus

~9 years Later~

"Come one Come all to the Wonderland Circus!~" A woman with long lavender hair that reached past her bottom. Her bangs parted to the right and were black along with another streak on her right side of her hair that was tied into a thin braid, opposed to the rest of her hair. Her golden eyes didn't distract but add to her most odd features. Such as her cat ears that sat upon her head, though most people thought it was prosthetics of some kind, along with her cat tail with darker purple stripes. Her outfit a lavender corset top with some darker shades of purple into it; the top itself pushing up her bust. A black bow set in between her breasts. A lavender mini skirt that was flowy. Lavender and dark purple knee highs in a diamond pattered. Two diamonds reached out from them and ended at her thighs. And black high heels with black bows tied around her ankles. An upside down heart was tattooed on her left cheek and from the point a diamond came from it.

"Oyaoya~We'll be in town for three days and then will be on our way!~" A woman with elbow length golden hair parted down the middle, deep red eyes, pale skin, and half a heart tattooed on her right cheek just below her eye. A black top hat adorned her head and two playing cards were held against the side by a red sash. Her outfit consisted of a black short corset top with black lace and frills, pushing up her modest bust. Black mini shorts that were held up by a red belt though did no good considering the shorts hung low on her hips. A red over coat. And black knee high heeled boots with red laces. Also, white gloves obscured her hands from the world.

Behind them as they walked was a circus. Carts holding animals and other acts preforming small acts. On horse back sat the main acts and they weren't as peculiar...but were peculiar.

The music that the band played was eerie yet it fit nicely and had a nice catchy rhythm.

"Please everyone come~" Said the purplenette as her tail glided under the chin of a man, enchanting him. "Cheshire!" Shouted, the King of Hearts. Always in his normal attire. Cheshire sighed and then pranced over to the ringleader. "Your Majesty~" said the small girl. They had just arrived in London.

"Please wait Miss Cheshire!" The woman's golden eyes widened as she turned to see a small boy with beautiful royal blue eyes. She slowly walked over to him and crouched to his level, "Ciel!" Shouted female. Cheshire assumed it was the child's mother. "Can I please pet your ears?" Ciel asked. Though before Cheshire could reply the boy began sneezing and the mother picked up the small 8-year-old. "I'm so sorry miss...He's just really excited to see the Circus." She smile lightly. "And he's allergic to cats." She stated. "That's quite alright~" Cheshire replied as she reached behind the woman's ear and pulled out three tickets, "I'm sure your husband would like to see us preform so here are three free tickets. Please, I hope to see you there~" Cheshire replied as she waved bye to the nobleman and child then caught up to The King Of Hearts. "What was that all about?" He asked. She smirked, "Wouldn't you like to know, your majesty~" She stated as she did some acrobatics till she landed on a front flip beside her friend, "Hatta~ This will be fun~ This will be fun~, Nya?~" She said with a grin. "Of coarse Cheshire~" Replied Hatta.

-Later that Evening-

They had set up their things and the main acts were slacking off, per usual. "Cheshire~?" Hatta said as she gazed up at the cat that had planted herself atop the cages for the lion's and bears and for her act, a Panther. She noted the whimsical sway her tail made as she allowed her arms to hang off the side. "Ne Hatta, I have a feeling this might be something I'll remember for a while.~" Cheshire stated. "Oyaoya Cheshire~ Stop dozin' and listen! Member what ya gotta do during your act alright?~ We wouldn't want The King throwing a fit. Now would we~?" Hatta stated. Cheshire's tail flicked with excitement as she slowly stood, "Depends on who ya asking Hatta~" And with that the cat seemed to disappear.

"Although I'd rather avoid playing with her husband." The cat said grimly as she reappeared behind her friend.

"Oi! Both of you! Hurry your asses up or else I'll beat y'all to a livin' pulp!" Shouted a white haired girl. Her snow white hair reaching her shoulder's, white bunny ears were atop her head sprouting, pale pink eyes, pale porcelain skin, and wearing a white ballerina outfit on with black flats. She couldn't be older than 17. She had a white heart tattooed just above her left eye. "Oyaoya~ What about the twins?" Hatta asked. "It's not even time yet you fucking twat!~" Cheshire and Hatta began to laugh. "B-b-b-b-but my pocket watch says so!" Said the girl. "Me an' Hatta messed wit' it when ya fell asleep, Bunny!~" Shouted Cheshire through her gasps of air.

As the women continued to laugh Bunny's face grew hotter with anger and embarrassment. She turned away and Cheshire glanced at the white puffball that was found just above Bunny's tail bone. "I think ya should trim that~" Hatta said pointing to the tail making Cheshire let out another laugh. "You two are unbelievable!" Rabbit shouted. "No hunny~" Cheshire disappeared then reappeared behind Bunny, "We're Mad~ We're all Mad here rememba~" Cheshire said as she seemed to float about. She hovered around the bunny girl till she slowly drifted to Hatta, "We are from Underland~ Where everyone and everything completely and utterly mad~" The two sang as they lifted up their arms in the air, though Cheshire did a little flip.

"Oh you two stop that." The three looked over to the male voice. The saw a man in his early twenties, with pitch black hair that ended in waves at his chin, his dark crimson eyes, lightly tanned skin, well built, and wearing a black button up with frills down the middle and at the sleeves. Black dress pants with white stripes, and a black and white striped fedora adorned his head. A cane in his hand, tattooed on his hand an upside down black heart. "Out it's you Rabbit~" The three piped up. Bunny's gaze seemed to linger on him a bit longer than the rest. He had floppy ears, unlike Bunny.

His expression was calm, a slight smile on his lips, "You know you shouldn't be picking on Bunny..." He stood behind said girl, setting a hand on her shoulder, "Thy Majesty would surely have your heads..." He stated with a sinister smirk. Cheshire and Hatta stuck their tongues out at him, "Like hell he would behead us!~ We're his favorite~ Along with Hare~" The two protested before running off towards the crowds to greet people.

Cheshire smiled at the people that had come to see their performance. She waved with both her hands happily in front of her, though her elbows were bent so her hands were close and at the level of her breasts. "Oh Miss Cheshire!~" Shouted a young child. When she looked towards the voice to see the boy from earlier. His worried mother and father close behind. "Ciel!~" She sang as she crouched down to his level.

"I see you're causing a little whimsical fun with your parents." She smiled warmly up at them. "Look Ciel, since you have seen me more than once today, and are the most enthusiastic boy I've every met, I'm gonna tell you my real name okay? But you can't tell anyone." She stated as she put a finger up to her lips and winked at him.

He gave her an adorable smile and waved him closer and whispering into his ear. He sneezed afterwards, his allergies kicking in.

When she slowly stood, "Now don't tell no one. I've gotta go Ciel!~" She bowed to him and his family before waving goodbye and running off to the tents.

"Someone get the damned twins!" The King shouted as he began to give out orders. "Hatta hurry up we're starting!" Cheshire shouted as she looked for her friend. When she found her (flirting with Rabbit) she began to push her towards the tent. Rabbit made a snide move and gently smacked Cheshire's ass, she turned to him giving him an air kiss and a wink before turning back to her friend and pushing her into the main tent.

-Wonderland Circus Main show Tent-

The interior of the tent was quite a sight. The top was a deep purple and hanging were large chandelier-like lamps with peculiar flowers all over them. They looked like flowers you saw in a story book. So abnormal with their different colors and seemingly smiles in the middle. They made the tents glow with different colors. The seats for the audience were like any other circus though the colors were bright blue and white. In the middle of the tent on the top, was a bright looking sun with a giant smirk on it's face.

Everyone quieted down as the lights dimmed, "Ladies and Gents, Boys and girl, cats and dogs, bunny's and rabbits and hares, or people that are in between that I don't know about~" A few chuckles came from the audience, "Welcome to Wonderland!~" The spotlights then shined down and in the middle of the ring was Hatta. She walked around and soon, the music started. The eerie music that seemed to make things more exciting. "Let me introduce first, our Devil sticks master...Black Rabbit!~" The crowd roared with excitement as Rabbit came out manipulating the one stick with two. "Let's make this interesting because this is now becoming a total bore!" She said as she ran at him then flipped over him.

And those of the audience that watched carefully saw her snap her gloved fingers and the sticks caught fire. Rabbit however didn't stop though had a look of annoyance as he glanced at his Ringleader. "WARN ME NEXT TIME!" He shouted irritably. The audience laughed at his annoyance. Though he pulled off the act he was still going to tell her off after the show. Each time the melody changed slightly he did amazing tricks with the sticks and even flipped while manipulating his act.

"Next!" She started as he soon finished his act, "Our Unicycle tightrope riders and trapeze artists, Tweedledee and Tweedledum!~" She shouted as she pointed up. There, on the tightrope, were two identical twin sisters. Both had long red tresses that reached their elbows, both were slim and weren't well endowed like Hatta and Cheshire. They had pale skin and deep purple eyes. They wore black leotards with celtic designs embroidered in gold. A golden tutu adorned their waists. A golden heart was on On opposite cheeks both half and if they pressed their cheeks together the heart would become whole.

They rode their unicycles across the rope with ease and then Cheshire threw down their metal bars and they both had jumped, catching their bars and letting their cycles fall to the ground with a hard and metallic soon finished their acts after some trapeze tricks.

Other acts had went on such as Dormouse and March Hare Then...

"Now for our Magician~ Cheshire Cat!~" She said with glee. That's when their main attraction had came along when the crowd grew quiet, the lights were dim and then a sadistic female voice broke through the air. "Derodero~ Hello everyone!~" Kids had replied to her with all sorts of happy greetings. "You all are very wonderful~" Everyone waited in anticipation to see where she would pop up, "Nope I'm over here~" The spotlights directed on her as she stood in the middle of the tightrope. She began to slightly jump upon the rope, "Now I will count to three and I will step off this rope-" "No! Don't do it!" "You'll get hurt!" "Don't!" The children began to protest against her statement, making her give them a Cheshire smirk.

"Now now...Quiet down now children...I'm sure you all have heard of Alice in Wonderland...So a Cheshire Cat can do anything it wishes..So I wish, to walk." She said as she stepped off the rope but when she stepped to the side it was as if next to the rope there was a floor. Something solid. Everyone stared in awe as it seemed she was walking down stairs. An eerie music box began to play loudly throughout the tent and the woman's smirk widened. She began to sing beautifully at a high pitch. "Laaa la la laaa la la laaa la la laaa la la~" she started.

"Hey, can you hear me? I called out your name  
Where are you from? What is it that's brought you here?

The lights went out and she appeared atop a fairly large ball.

Why wont you answer me? I swear to play nice  
Isn't this fun? This game of hide-and-seek

The lights went out once more and she appeared in front of Ciel, kissing the top of his nose before she walked down the steps slowly, her arms outstretched at her sides then they flew to heart heart slowly and then, she disappeared once more.

I only wanted to hear your voice  
Skin that's warm  
Eyes that cry

She reappeared high above in the middle of the tent. Cheshire spun around in a waltz and seemed to be in sync, perfect flawless sync with the song and the lyrics. Her voice conveyed such emotion. As she sang the song she had appeared by most of the noblemen. By their children or the parents.

I only wanted to see your smile  
Feel your touch  
It's been a while

Long, long ago, I was a girl just like you  
Father loved me, kept me safe and beautiful

In the end she found herself in the middle of it all in mid air at mid level height.

Oh how I'd love to dance around just once more  
But these cold legs don't move anymore."

That's when she began to fall straight down. People screamed in terror before she stopped just short above the ground and began to float around, "I hope I didn't you all too much of a fright~ That'll be bad for me~" She said as she did air front and back flips. She let out giggled of delight as she flown high then backstage, passing Hatta.

-Around 12-

Cheshire laid in her preferred form, meaning with out her cat ears at least, atop one of the cages by the Main performers tents. Her tail swayed leisurely from side to side as she was in deep thought. Now you must understand, Cheshire Cat, was usually laughing and being snide about everything. her signature smirks, grins, and smiles always on her face. She's rarely ever seen with a scowl or anything of the sort. So when she had on a thoughtful or blank expression, something was on her mind. And it weighed heavily on it. This was noticed by others of the Circus and soon they informed their ringleader. In which in turn, she sent out the white bunny.

"Oi Cheshire!~" Called a very distressed Bunny. "Mmm?" Cheshire replied back as her head laid on her arm while the other hung off the side of the cage, her hand being eyed by a very bored Gloria, the Panther. "Don't 'mmm' me Cheshire! You know why I'm here...!" She shouted. Cheshire glanced at one of the many youngest in the group. "Ahhh yes...I'll be over in a minute..." She waved off the girl as she began to disappear.

When she reappeared she was in the private tent for main group members. The occupants currently inside the tent were Black Rabbit, White Bunny, Cheshire Cat, The King of Hearts, Dormouse, March Hare, Mad Hatta, The caterpillar, The Duchess, Dodo, Tweedledee and Tweedledum.

"Oyaoya~ What took you so long?~" Hatta asked her friend. Cheshire was smirking per usual as she shrugged, "Just playing with Gloria~ The usual~" She replied as she sat atop a barrel. "Cheshire how much were you able to gather from the audience?" The King of Hearts asked. His eyes eying the most dangerous of the group. "Quite the sum~ I was sure glad 'ey idn't catch me~" She sat as she hovered over to the middle of the fairly large tent, it was also used as a medical tent at some point but they had now used it for meetings involving the main cast. Her tail swayed sharply then a bag popped out from behind her and the strap had been held by her tail. She grabbed it and then dumped out all of it's contents to the floor below her.

The objects that hit the floor were gold necklaces, rings, bracelets, silver and gold sterlings, valuables of all kind. Stuffed animals and the sorts as well. "It looks to me that we 'ave 1177.77 pounds here~" The twins exclaimed clapping their hands together. "Oh this looks pretty!~" The March hare said.

The March Hare, one of the most dangerous people there, looked no older than 11. Her hair was a dark brown with golden highlights to her chin in large curls, aside from her bangs that were straight. A slanted maroon velvet hat planted atop her head to the right, her skin dark but light like chocolate, her eyes beautiful light gray. Her outfit consisted of a yellow ascot wrapping around her thin neck with green poka dots, a soft light baby green vest with darker poka dots, a maroon velvet over coat that was cropped to her waist lined with gold buttons and thread, a brown gray plaid skirt that went down to just above her knees with maroon frills under it give the skirt more volume and to hide her underwear, fingerless matching gloves, and maroon velvet ankle boots with gold buttons on the side.

She picked up a gold right that was intricate with many royal designs, and a purple heart shaped jewel on the top. It was fairly large, "I say this goes to Cheshire!~" She said as she grabbed her senpai's hand and placed the ring upon her right ring finger, "Thanks march~" Cheshire said as she hugged the younger.

* * *

**Hey guys n.n I know this chapter isn't that good but please don't be too harsh. Please review *rubs the back of her neck* I really wanna know what y'all think. No flames, got it? Please. Till next time, **

**Au revoir~**

**-nightmare**


	3. Chapter 3: Odd Night

The next two days went in a similar manner, though the difference was that Ciel Phantomhive had always arrive to wish the Cat girl a hug before returning to his parents in a sneezing mess. And the fact she stole from every one of their customers but the Phantomhive's.

The final show had ended and the circus members all cheered for a job well done. "Ahhh~ Where are Cheshire and Hatta!?" Buuny exclaimed running around looking for said two troublesome women. "Oi Bunny! They went into the city!" Shouted one of the second class members. Bunny sighed in relief when The twins walked up in sync, "They went to go get food and supplies."

[London]

Cheshire's tail swayed leisurely as she walked beside her friend, Hatta. People gave them glances, some of disgust and some of awe. Those who had seen their circus clapped and smiled at them. In return they smiled and waved at them.

"Oyaoya~ What's been eating at you lately Cheshire?" Hatta asked. Cheshire's smile faltered but didn't disappear, "Just pointless mad thoughts~" She sang as she turned to her friend with a smirk, "Na?" Hatta made a small sound before chuckling, "Fine fine." Hatta said as she smiled at her friend.

They had already pawned all the items that were unclaimed by the Circus members and got a better price than they originally thought. About an hour went by and the two had already bought new fabric's and material for their acts and costumes, food such as fruits and sweets and even food for the animals. They were carrying bags with each of their hands and were laughing, imagining the sight on Bunny's face once she would get word of them missing. "But that's if the twins didn't tell her where we went~" Hatta stated lightly. "True, those two 'ill be the death of us if 'ey tell Bunny and King where we went without lettin' 'em know~" Cheshire stated.

"I'm sure they all packed up most of the stuff ne?" Hatta stated. "I'm sure." Cheshire stated. as they headed back to their home.

-Next day-

Another traveling Circus had arrived shortly after Wonderland.

"What do y'mean a circus passed through already?" Asked Dagger to his older brother, joker. "Yeah, I spoke with a gentry and he said that 'Wonderland' passed through not long ago and left too." Joker stated. "Please tell me you're Jesting." Beast said. "If that's true than we won't get a lot of customers." Doc said. "Who the 'ell are these guys in "Wonderland"?!" Shouted Wendy and Peter.

"Oi you two calm down." Dagger said trying to calm down his family members. "We'll 'ave time to worry about that some other time but we must get ready for another show." Joker stated.

[Wonderland Circus]  
~Cheshire's POV~

My tail swayed as I laid on my side atop Gloria's cage as we were traveling the long way once more. My hand hung off the side of the cage in the Panther's view. I knew she was eying it, "Gloria..." I hummed lightly as I beckoned the large wild cat. Though I felt no movement from it. I laid my head on my other arm as I stared up at the full moon. As a small smirk fell upon my lips I began to laugh uncontrollably, holding my stomach with both hands in attempt to make sure that my sides remained unhindered by the laughter. I loved to laugh but my ribs hurting, that was something I wasn't quite fond of. Being a cat makes me a bit more sensitive to certain things, one being pain.

I began to hear laughter besides my own so I slowly quieted down and heard the rest of my "family" laughing. It made my mad laughter start up once more. I swear, we were utterly mad. But no one listens to the cat.

When our laughter died down I looked at the cart behind me and before me. Those were the main cast's carts. I began to hear a baby's cry and then the King appeared before me. A small bundle in his arms. "She keeps crying." He stated as he handed her to me. "What you lot do?" I asked as I stood and took the baby from him in my arms, "Nothing!" He not so shouted but raised his voice. "Liars. I bet the twins were messing with her." These few moments were when I had a scowl on my face.

I rocked her back and forth a bit and made small soothing sounds to try to calm her down, "Leave." I stated to the King. "You still-" "I'm going, but I can't sing with you here making the baby cry with your face~" I chuckled with a smirk as he glared at me. I knew he really wanted to slap me but he walked to the end of the cart then jumped to his behind me and slipped in through the window. I let out a deep sigh. "Idiots." I stated as sat on the edge of the cart, my tail still swaying. The sounds of a violin being plucked came from the cart in front, which housed Rabbit, Bunny, Hatta, and Caterpillar. My smirked widened as we were about to come to a small town. I took a deep breath as I began singing...

"Come little children  
I'll take thee away  
Into a land of

enchantment  
Come little children  
The time's come to play  
Here in my garden of shadows

Follow, sweet children  
I'll show thee the way  
Through all the pain and the sorrows  
Weep not poor children  
For life is this way  
Murdering beauty and passions

Hush now, dear children  
It must be this way  
To weary of life and deceptions  
Rest now, my children  
For soon we'll away  
Into the calm and the quiet

Come little children  
I'll take thee away  
Into a land of enchantment  
Come little children  
The time's come to play  
Here in her garden of shadows.."

My voice carried with the wind and I knew it had begun. "Get ready with that thing Dee and Dum!" I called, careful not to wake the sleeping child in my arms.

-Two weeks later-

The path of Wonderland was the exact same one as that of Noah's Ark and the more they lost customers because of Wonderland. The more they despised Wonderland. "I 'ave 'alf a mind to go down 'ere and give 'em a piece of my mind!" Wendy shouted, her hands to her hips. She was more than irritated by the fact that this circus pops up out of nowhere and starts to take their customers. They even had taken this matter up with their father and, well... he couldn't help them. Like At ALL! It pissed the hell out of Wendy, Peter, and Beast.

"Joker, we needa' do somethin' about this new circus." Beast said as she looked at the orange-top. He sighed, "I know I know..." Joker said. "Let's pay 'em a visit!" Peter said agitatedly. "Yeah! They're only a town away!" Wendy agreed. "Okay fine..." Joker sighed defeated, "Only first-tier members...But 'ee don't hurt anyone. Just watch till I give a go. Kay?" He added.

"I have a weird feeling about this..." Doc muttered to himself as he wished the first-tier members good-luck and watched their back disappear.

[Wonderland Circus]

"Oi! Cheshire! Where the 'ell they go?!" Shouted Hatta as she held up an empty bag. "Who?" Cheshire had a surprised look on her face. "My candy! That was saved for tonight you twat!" Hatta stated. "Oh really? I didn't know ye liked sweets." Cheshire jested. "Why I o'tta-" "Hatta! Cheshire! Hurry the 'ell up! We gonna start the party wit'out ya!" Shouted The twins.

Today was the anniversary when they all met. It brought them joy and they have continued this ever since they came to, in their words, "this land". Their personalities changed now having dual personalities.

The two women beamed as they ran after the twins, who in turn, were making faces at them. Cheshire had her hair up in a low ponytail and her ears still gone. Hatta wore a bright blue sundress with yellow poka dots and was bare foot like Cheshire and the twins.

All the main cast members were standing by a fire while the other members were enjoying themselves by their tents or playing games in the main tent. "Gloria!" Cheshire glomped the wild cat and to a normal person's surprise, the cat nuzzled against the woman affectionately. The music was up-beat, yet eerie, and you couldn't help but laugh at the first-tier members antics. There weren't many members of Wonderland. Not counting the first-tier members and a few of the staff, there were only about 20 other people. Also not counting the animals or...the children.

Barrels of wine and beer out for the adults and juice and milk for the children. The tings of a xylophone filled the air with an accordion, long vibrato's of violins, sharp horns, long flute notes, cello's deep sharp plays, and even drums. It was a beautiful sight to see the smiles on everyone's faces. Everything and everyone were so lively. Conversations varying from all topics between groups or two people were in soft voices, the laughter of men, women, and children alike gave everyone a sense of warmness and welcomed feeling.

Cheshire's tail swayed sharply when she fell for the twin's pranks, along with hatta and Rabbit. Caterpillar, a rather reserved old man, smoked on the log by the fire. The old man's graying forest green hair still perfectly in place despite the stress he's put through by the younger tier members. His emerald eyes closed as he took a long drag from his smoker. He wore a soft green suit and a matching top hat.

When Cheshire was running after Dum, Hatta outstretched her arm and Cheshire's neck made contact with her arm. Cheshire fell to the ground as if she got run over by a carriage. "SHE TOTALLY CLOTHESLINED ME!" Cheshire shouted as crocodile tears appeared on her face; she sat up holding her neck gingerly pointing an accusing finger at the Hatta. The tears were short lived as she smirked once more and began laughing at the sight of Caterpillar scolding the woman in question. "Oi? Where did rabbit and bunny- Oh hoho?~" Cheshire looked towards the twins then followed their gaze to see Rabbit and Bunny making-out by Rabbit's private tent.

Cheshire and the twins whistled and in response the two lip-locking gave them the finger. The three laughed till they had tears in their eyes. "Get a room!" The twins shouted. "Oi! Don't tell 'em that! Y'know me room is next ter 'is and if they go at it all night I won't 'ave a second of sleep! Blimey! We all know Rabbit'll 'ump the bloomin' fuck outta 'er~" Cheshire groaned but laughed. Rabbit and Bunny visibly smirked as they entered his tent. Cheshire groaned with a smirk on her face, " Haha 'er goes my night." She laughed.

All of them seemed oblivious to the fact there were 7 peeping eyes in the forest watching them.

"Yer sure we should interrupt 'is?" Joker asked as he saw how much fun the rivaling circus was having. "Of coarse! 'ee be stealin' our customers!" Peter shouted in a whisper. Wendy nodding in agreement. "Y'member I said nothing until I say so?" Joker stated. The two groaned. Though in all of their minds, they all thought the same, _'They're just a bit like us...' _They listened to the laughter of the children and the adults. The shouting between Hatta and Cheshire before the two hugged it out and laughed, a pink hue upon their cheeks indicating they were drunk. The twins pranking everyone of the circus. Caterpillar and Hare talking about their own things. It took a lot for Joker to not say, 'Let's leave 'em be' and get out of there but he knew everyone would object, telling him that this circus was taking their customers...They needed the money and the more people at the circus the less suspicion no?

The Noah's Ark Circus members stayed there watching as the other non main cast members got drunk or grew bored and headed into their tents. Leaving only the main cast and a few of the staff. "Hey, 'ere's the lavender hair woman?" Beast asked as she noticed the tailed woman was nowhere in sight. "Mind tellin' me why yer spyin' on lil ol' us?" They all turned at the sound of the slightly slurred words escaping a woman's lips to see glowing gold cat eyes. Snake's snakes hissed as the clouds moved from the high moon, revealing the woman in question sitting on a tree branch. "It's a wee cheeky ter be eavesdroppin' on wee ol' us yer know, then, eh, mate? Blokes might assume yor up ter no good.~" She smiled. Her two canines seemed to lap over her bottom lip. Her eyes closed, giving them one of her signature smirks.

"Oi! Oi! I found some clowns 'oo 'ave been spyin' on us for the past three 'ours! Some bloke go ring the King~" She said. And just as she finished that sentence all the first tier members of Wonderland had grabbed the Noah's Ark Circus members and had dragged them around the fire. They had taken Dagger's daggers, Beast's whip, and Snake's snakes. They set them all in a cage and Cheshire, still smirking, walked over to them and set her hands on her hips, the other members close behind. "Mind tellin' us 'oo yer are?~" She asked as she bent over a bit to have her face at eye level with the sitting Ring-leader, Joker.

" 'ee be stealin' our customers!" Shouted Wendy and Peter. This brought a surprised look onto Wonderland's finest faces. "Eh? Be thee in a Circus as well, isit?" Asked Hatta. Joker held his hands up in a 'let me explain' motion as he got closer to the bars and slipped his skeletal hand through them and held it out to Hatta and Cheshire. "Me name is Joker," He shook hatta's hand, "We're all part of Noah's Ark Circus." He then shook Cheshire's.

Wonderland gave them a look of understanding before letting them out of the cage, "Sorry about that misunderstandin' Joker. It's just a bit of nosy blokes be stickin' their noes's where they don't belong." Hatta said rubbing the back of her neck. They all now sat around the fire, glances being shot at one another. "It's alright, and we didn't mean any 'arm." He replied with a big smile. "So enlighten us, right, why were yer spyin' on us from them bushes, then? I didn't seem like yer wanted ter talk at first, right, at least...That's the vibe I got off some of yor muckers~" Cheshire asked as she sat upon a crate, her tail swaying dangerously. Her eyes narrowed onto the twins and Beast but a cat smirk on her lips.

"It's just...'ee be stealin' some of our customers. And we be wonderin' if ya could...um..." Joker couldn't find the words to tell them to go somewhere else politely, at least not with Hatta's big eyes staring at him. "Go somewhere else." Peter finished for him, with a small sneer.

"Ahhhh.." hatta gave a nod of understanding. "I would gladly do that ter help out a fellow circus." She smiled at them and it seemed that no violence was going to occur between Wonderland and Noah's ark. "But ya see, we can't do that." She finished sadly. "Why the 'ell not!?" Peter shouted. "Because we don't 'ave to, wee boy! Struth! Now quit yor shoutin'! Yor on us circus grounds, show just a bit of respect. Especially for the kids sleepin'. Struth! Ain't it past yor bedtime?~" Cheshire snapped at Peter. His eyes widened but then narrowed on the feline girl. "Cheshire! That's enough now." Hatta snapped at her friend. Cheshire looked at her before she heard a young baby girl's cry. "Ya spot wot they do?! Oi! They woke up Marlene!" Cheshire shouted in a low voice at Hatta before she jumped off the crate and ran over towards the sound of the baby. Shortly after the baby stopped crying and was replaced with soft laughter.

"If ya' want, we could settle this t'morrow." Joker said. "That's quite awright, but I want ter settle this now. It's preferable y'know." Hatta said with a sigh.

"Sorry about Cheshire, she's just get's a wee defensive wen some bloke yells. An 'abit some of us 'ave." Hatta smiled as she handed him a glass of wine. He accepted it, "Any bloke else want someffin' ter drink, isit?We 'ave, wine, beer, milk, right, and juice, init?" Spoke Hare. The Noah's Ark members slowly nodded as they named what they wanted.

"So, why is it 'ee can't just move on to some other place?" Joker asked, sipping his wine.

"Because our...um...it's complicated ter explain the main reason that we can't move." She said with a nervous smile. "I think we can relate 'ee. I'm sure we'll understand if 'ee tell us." Joker replied with another smile. Hatta sighed then turned to Caterpillar. He let out a puff of smoke before he spoke, "It's because the bloomin' Queen would be angry wiv us if we were ter move. She wouldn't...get wot she needed for a wee wile if we started ter 'ave a look elsewhere." He stated, taking another puff of smoke from his smoker.

"Queen? Like Queen of England?" Wendy asked surprised. "No no no~ Not that ole hag. We're goin' on about the bloody Queen of Diamonds." Hare said with a smile. "My sister in law." Everyone turned towards the direction that Cheshire had scurried off to and a few feet away was The King.

"What is the meaning of this?" His accent was that of a nobleman's. Different from the one's the circus members and staff used. "We're just 'avin' a conversation wiv some uvver circus members." Hare stated as she looked down at her lap with a sad smile. "Not anymore." He walked over and stood before Joker. "I want you all to leave. Now."

"Wait just a minute yor majesty, woss gahn on, isit?Yer wouldn't just-" hatta started only to get stopped by The King's hand back handing her cheek. She fell to her knees and was caught by Caterpillar. "King, yer took that too far. " He stated.

"Is she gon' be alright?" Wendy asked as she reached for the woman. "That is none of your concern." King snapped at her. Peter glared at the man. Cheshire ran up to see hatta's right cheek red and glared at the King. Her tail frizzled and her eyes went wide as she stared back at where she ran from, turning back to her family she ordered in a low yet fearful voice, "She's comin'! Right! 'urry and get 'em out of 'ere before she get's 'ere! Honest guv!" She still held the baby, Marlene, protectively in her arms.

The king turned to Noah's Ark and with a demanding voice, "Leave. It's for your own protection." With that he walked away. They glanced at the Wonderland's members and noted their expressions before they left.

[Noah's Ark Circus]

"Well that was a little odd." Joker noted as he sat down on his bed. He thought about the feline-like woman. How her expressions varied. Though she mostly had a smirk while they were there, when Peter yelled and the baby was crying her expression darkened to some malevolent. Then when she returned...Pure fear.

* * *

**Hiiiiii~ Sorry about the dialects changing but I'm sticking with the way things are. The song used is Come Little Children from Hocus Pocus but this is the longer version (i'm unsure of who sang it). The song that I keep describing as the Circus's theme is called Creepy Carnival. It's an original song by a Youtuber named chaveznieves. Anyways yea, the other song in the last chapter was called 「Mad Father」 Old Doll 【English】 . The video that has the voice I want you to capture is the one made by Aquaspirit77. Welp, till next time readers~**

**Au revoir~**

**-Nightmare**


	4. Chapter 4: Another Day

**{Noah's Ark Circus}**

"I wonder what all that was about." Beast said as she was putting on her make up. "I wanted to smack that man for 'urtin' that woman." Wendy growled as she was doing the same. "It was a little scary." Doll said as she started to cover her freckles. "I wonder why they came up with that name?" Beast said.

"What name?" Asked a stage-hand/side-act. He helped with the make up whenever the main cast wanted help or the other members. He had bright green hair and baby blue eyes. His skin like porcelain, and he wore clothes resembling a paper boy. "Oh, Timid~" Doll said happily. Just like his name, the boy was naturally timid around people, more or less around new comers or strangers. "We were talkin' 'bout that circus that's been stealin' our customers." Wendy stated as she looked at the Timid boy. "Wonderland. I was just wonderin' why they chose that name. I've never 'eard of somethin' so weird." Beast explained. Timid gave them a surprised look and blinked at them, "You've never 'eard of Wonderland?" Timid explained.

"Nope." The three said. Timid sighed, "Yer sayin' you've never-" "Timid!~" Joker called as he appeared from the entrance of the tent and wrapped an arm around his "little brother". "Mind helpin' me out with doing me and Peter's make-up?" he asked. Timid nodded shyly and was led away by the very attractive ring-leader.

**【Wonderland】**

"I feel a bit bad at 'ow we kicked them out." Hatta said as she was brushing her hair. "Would yer 'ave rathered She spot them, isit? Yer know 'ow made she gets, Hatta." Cheshire said. Her eyes droopy. Out of all the girls here, she looked the worst this time. She had dark circles under her eyes, bruises marred her flawless light skin on her top half of her arms, neck, and legs, scratches also flawing her caffs and neck, burn marks at her waist, and last but not unnoticed, her lavender tips of her hair was stained by a brown crimson. The rest of the women although, did not go unscathed. Hatta's right eye was black, a large bruise marring her skin, scratches long, and thin down her back and her stomach. Hare's hair was disheveled and tangled, blood staining some areas, a large bruise beginning to form above her right eye, also bruises beginning to mar her neck and wrists. Bunni had bruises forming under her left eye, neck, and thighs, a cut lip and scratches going down her stomach. The twins were the lucky ones, only being with few scratch marks.

The girls looked like they had just gotten violated and or gotten in a fight roughly and violently.

"Make sure you lot take your medicine, that's if yer plan on performin' tomorrow." Caterpillar peeked into the make up tent. He wore a dark purple suit, black boots, and black gloves. His emerald eyes eyeing them with a hidden emotion behind concern and hurt. He inhaled some of his smoke before he fully walked in and towards Cheshire. "Seem's they did the most number to you." He had a hand under her chin as he moved it slightly from side to side, examining her features that were marred. Blood splats just beneath her hair line. "I wonder just how long till the medicine stops working and you all crack.

She slapped his hand away as she grabbed the small glass filled with a red liquid. Darker than wine. Bunni glanced at the similar glass beside her, as well as the other female's in the make-up tent. They all brought the glasses to their lips and chugged it down.

Their meek looks changed into large grins. "Welp, let us go take a shower! All this blood in me 'air and on me skin is makin' me anxious about 'er next arrival. Cor blimey guv, would I lie to you?" Cheshire, giving off her most signature grin, said. All the other girls with smiles, Hatta smirking, all nodded and hurried out to the girl's baths, knowing well enough the men and boys were in their tents still sleeping.

Caterpillar sighed exasperatedly as he picked up Cheshire's empty glass. "That medicine won't work forever." He said as he tossed the glass to the ground, hearing it shatter bringing a smirk to his face, as he left the tent.

**[Much Later]**

The women and girls were in their costumes, their wounds relatively healed abnormally fast now as they just became faded scars and red marks that were covered up by concealer and powder.

The men and boys were in their costumes and smiled to the girls. All uncaring about the events that happened the night before. No longer on their minds. Like. AT ALL. They honestly didn't mind it at all like before, before they felt humiliated, dehumanized, vile...Dirty... Now they felt as if it was just a bump in the road of life.

This was usually what happened each time this happened.

Caterpillar took notice of how their thick cockney accents had changed a bit. They weren't as thick but you couldn't miss them. "So 'oo's gonna go into tawn, eh, mate? She took a bit of us supplies for 'er guests so..yeah. We need more food and fabrics." Hare asked as she crossed her slim arms over her chest, a little puff to her cheeks. "I'll go." Cheshire raised her hand. "I'll go with yer-" "I'd actually prefer ter go alone..." Cheshire cut Hatta off with a smirk, "I'll be hammer and tack by sun down." She stated as she walked away, waving a hand behind her to say 'see ya later' to her friends. She could feel their eyes staring at her as she disappeared behind a corner.

**「Cheshire」**

Cheshire walked down the streets of the town they were currently staged in. She watched as her breath made a bit of white smoke in front of her, "It's that cold?" She mumbled as she looked at the afternoon sky. White clouds covering the once bright blue sky.

her smirk had fallen as a thought passed through her mind, her fingers subconsciously gliding over her bruised and scratched neck. The smirk returned soon when she realized she had a job to do, her hand falling to her side. "Now where ter get food?" She said as she walked down the market place. As she passed cheap looking shops for all sorts of items. Instruments, food, clothing, fabric, pets... The town's market place was rather...dull.

The walls of the street were a dull shade of brown, the cobble stone walk way's were an ugly shade of grey, and the stores all were either white, black, gray, or some other dull shade of colors she once enjoyed. Letting out a frustrated sigh, she was about to give up until the smell of rare and exquisite raw meat filled her feline sense of smell. She followed it as it grew stronger in the direction she headed. When the smell of fish filled her senses she broke out into a small jog. She paid no mind to the varied looks that people gave her.

When she stopped running for breath she bent over just a bit, her hands on her knees. Her chest heaving up and down as she looked down. When she looked up she saw a shop, relatively old looking but when she looked at the windows, she saw the raw meat she had been smelling for the past 15 minutes. She straightened herself as she walked into the shop, her heels clicking against the white tile. Music played throughout the shop and it's waltz-like beat made her tail sway lightly in the same motion as if she would start dancing.

"'Allo? Any bloke 'ere?" She asked as she leaned on the counter. She took in what the shop looked like. The many raw meats hanging from the ceiling around the counters, the dull red walls that reminded her of dried blood, the black shelves holding up tools for butchering, the white tile that seemed to have stains of blood behind the counter, the glass counters encasing the rare beef, chicken, steak..meats of all kind waiting to become purchased by someone with enough money to afford them. "May I 'elp you?" Her gaze lifted up from the meats and to a mid-aged bald man. His deep blue eyes piercing her gold cat ones. "Yes, I would like ter buy some meat from ya. I'll get out me spoons. If yer can be so kind." Her feline grin matched the whimsical look in her eyes as her tail swayed sharply.

The man walked over, looking at her features, more or less her cat ears and tail. He wore a white button up with sleeves rolled up to his elbows, black pants and brown boots. A dull brown blood-stained apron covering his front. "Are you able to even afford this, circus freak?" He asked. She stared at him for a good 10 seconds before she let out a small chuckle then she broke out into a full out laugh. She wrapped her arms around her stomach as she stepped a few steps back and double-over into a laughing fit.

_She's utterly mad. _The man thought as he stared at the laughing feline woman. She soon straightened her posture as she had a pale finger wipe away the tears at the corner of her eyes. That's when he noticed her nails were long, like cat claw painted with a black and purple checkered design. She walked back to the counter and with an angered glare yet a whimsical grin she spoke low as she grabbed him by his collar and pulled him close, "Lissen 'ere fella." Her grin showed him her long canines, "I came 'ere t'buy fine meat on account o' me an' me family deserve it an' can Affo'd such pleasantries once in a spell. So please, don't ye make this 'ere harder than it should. Unless th'meat here is a farce, like thet cold an' hard varmintality yo' jest." She let go of him then leaned back a bit on her heels.

**[30 minutes later]**

After an angry argument, some thrown fists, and some bargaining, Cheshire had gotten what she needed and left with bags full of meat. "Bai-bai~" She waved to the man as he growled at her. As she walked she smiled, giving the people on her way back smiles. her tail came from behind and around her waist and handing upon her beautiful multi-colored tail a leather bag hung from it. She began putting the bags of meat inside it then when her tail went back behind her, the bag disappeared.

As she walked she went to the shop next on her list. She needed fabrics for costumes. With similar antics with the fabric lady, that went on 30 minutes more than the butcher, she had gotten what she needed and left in a similar fashion. Bag and all.

As she walked down the market place street she stopped and looked down an alley way. A boy maybe about 17 years old. He was looking at kids that had covered themselves with a tarp. He had brown hair that went to his shoulders in layers, rosy pink eyes, light skin, and a rosy pink cracked heart tattooed on his neck. He wore a white hood with red lining, a stripped white and red shirt that hung off his shoulders, black pants that ended a little passed his knees, a pink scarf around his neck, straps holding up his pants that went over his shoulders, and black shoes. A thin light brown tail coming out from his tail bone.

She blinked a few times before she smiled and walked over to the boy, who had a saddened look on his face. "Dormouse..." She said as she came up to him. She followed his gaze and saw two boys. One seemed about 13 while the other was about 4. Their tattered clothes ragged and filthy, their dark brown hair greasy and tangled. the oldest had beautiful blue eyes that seemed to be filled with fear and anger, not towards them but the cruelty of life. The youngest having a lighter, almost, ice blue eyes that seemed clouded. Their skin pale, their cheeks slightly gaunt. They seemed completely innocuous to Dormouse and Cheshire. "Wanna take them with us?" She asked Dormouse as she gazed at the two.

Dormouse looked at his "Cousin" and smiled brightly, "Please Kin we? ah prolly won't be able t'sleep at night if ah knowed they were out here cold an' hungry, y'know?" He said. She nodded agreeing with his statement. "Wanna come with us?" She asked the oldest. His eyes seemed to brighten at the offer but then looked at the younger boy, "'ell come to." She said reassuring him that she intended to bring both of them. "Alright then." She said as she reached her hand out to him, "Come now." She gave him a sympathetic smile as he took her hand.

What the two circus members didn't see were the two pairs of eyes that stared at them from the other end of the alley. "Thank you miss..." Spoke the youngest boy as she picked him up, handing the other boys hand to Dormouse. "Don't mention it, kid. Yer can say we kinda can relate ter yer fellas that are frown out 'ere on the the east end." She stated as she smiled. "Would you really take us in if you know...that I'm blind Miss...and my big brother is a mute?" He asked. "Yes." She hugged the boy as they headed towards the circus.

******【Wonderland】**

"Oi Caterpillar, mind checkin' up these two? The chuffin' yunger is Blind wile the bloody older is a mute. Uver than that, right, check if they sick or not, right, and if so, give them medicine. Cor blimey guv!" She stated with a big smile as she and the three other males she was travelling with walked into the Medical tent. Caterpillar looked at Cheshire and nodded with a warm smile. "Just set them on the bed, there." He stated as he moved the dividers to reveal two close beds. "Miss, you're not going to leave us right?" The youngest boy asked. She gave a small smile as she replied, "I'll be leavin' ter do some work but afterwards I'll come right back. For now stay 'ere wiv Caterpillar and Dormouse, do wot guvnor! Behave yorselves now." She stated as she set him on the bed, his brother climbing into the other one.

"You promise you'll be back." He asked holding out his pinky. Her bangs hid her eyes as she sat on the bed and smiled, "I promise." She said linking their pinky's together. She got up and ruffled the older boy's hair before leaving.

"Now, which one of you would like to go first?" Caterpillar asked. The younger boy smiled as he pointed at his older brother. Caterpillar chuckled while Dormouse laughed, "Seems like you're up!~" Dormouse said as he took the older boy's hand and took him towards Caterpillar.

"What's your names boys?" Caterpillar asked as he took out his stethoscope and put it to his ears and the other end to the boys heart. "We don't have any.." The younger boy replied sadly. He looked down with his cloudy eyes. "Well you won't have to worry about that now...Once Cheshire and Hatta talk and come here to see you both, they'll give you new names." Caterpillar said.

Both boy's eyes widened with glee as they heard, "And once that 'appens, yer'll officially be apart of us family! Blimey!~" Dormouse stated with excitement.

"Mr. Caterpillar. May I ask a question?" The youngest asked. Caterpillar smiled at the boy's manners, "Of coarse." he replied. "Why are all of you named after the characters in a story book?" He asked. Dormouse and Caterpillar stiffened and looked at each other. He took a deep breath, calming his nerves, as he continued checking the oldest of the two, "You'll have to ask Hatta and the King about that." He stated. "How'd yer two know about that book, isit?" Dormouse asked.

"Before mama, and papa, got rid of us they used to read us that story before bed." The youngest said. The two senior circus members gave each other a look before continuing their jobs in the Medical tent.

**「Hatta」**

She was working in the main tent when Cheshire rushed in with a wide smirk, "Oi there Hatta, wot yer up ter today, isit?" She said as she floated over to her friend. "Work." Hatta eyed her friend suspiciously. "Why?"

"It seems I've found some strays wiv Dormouse. I need yor 'elp later ter help pick names for them." Cheshire stated. "Yer brought them 'ere wiv informin' King first?! Struth! Are yer mad! Blimey Cheshire!" Hatta sat up quickly from her seat. "Actually, right, yes~" Cheshire said as she floated up a bit, her back to the ground. Her tail swaying leisurely.

"Don't ya rememba, we're all mad 'ere! Right!~" Cheshire exclaimed as she did a flip in the air. Now her stomach to the ground, her legs bent, and her elbows planted on the air as her head was in her hands. "Cheshire, don't YOU rememba wot 'appens wen yer disrespect 'is order 'ere?" Hatta became frightened for her friend. "I rememba all too well, Hatta. Yer should know that better than any fairy." Cheshire's smirk disappeared as her feet touched the ground. Immediately Hatta regretted what she had said. "Cheshire, I'm-" Cheshire lifted up a hand to her friend, making her stop. Cheshire's eyes closed and it gave her a very annoyed expression. "Chas'n'Dave it, I don't care for apologies Hatta... I just need yor 'elp in namin' the fellas. Wen that's finished I'll 'andle King." With that she left the tent.

Hatta picked up the chair that had carelessly fell to the floor and sat down. Leaning back on the chair she closed her eyes.

"Cheshire...Yer will be the death of me, I know it." She said as she wiped a hand over her face.

**[later]**

After the show the majority of everyone was really tired. Hatta, Cheshire, and the rest of the main cast members went to meet the two new boys that Cheshire and Dormouse brought in.

Caterpillar greeted them all and allowed them to see the two boys that were now in a single bed.

Cheshire smiled warmly at the two as she sat down on the bed beside them. Hatta gazed at the two boys and saw why Cheshire and Dormouse were so compelled to bring them. "They're adorable!~" The twins exclaimed happily. They seemed to hop just a bit in place. "They are quite cute." Hatta said. "They're really adorable!~" Bunny said. "They're future 'eart breakers. Yer can't 'ave a knees-up wivout a joanna." Rabbit said with a smile. "Oi!" Bunny said elbowing her not-so-secret lover.

"What's their names?" Caterpillar asked Hatta and Cheshire. The two girls in question didn't look at each other as Hatta spoke first, "The chuffin' oldest is blue."

"The bloody yunger is Light." Cheshire stated.

"Not if I have anything to say about this nonsense." They all turned towards the entrance of the tent.

* * *

**Please Review ;-; Anyways, please review. Till next time! Aurevoir~**

**-Nightmare**


	5. Chapter 5: Tipping Point

**【Wonderland】**

"What's their names?" Caterpillar asked Hatta and Cheshire. The two girls in question didn't look at each other as Hatta spoke first, "The chuffin' oldest is blue."

"The bloody yunger is Light." Cheshire stated.

"Not if I have anything to say about this nonsense." They all turned towards the entrance of the tent. King stood there with a rather upset look on his face, "Wotcher gonna do, isit? King? They are me responsibility which also means if yer want ter cause them 'arm..Ya gonnan 'ave ter go though me." She kept looking fondly at the visibly scared boys. She stroked their hair as she cooed them sweet words of comfort. She knew what it felt like to fear a new place...

"King? Let's take this outside." She stood up and walked outside with a happy grin. King followed her along with everyone else, except Caterpillar, Dormouse, and Hatta. "It seems I must re-educate you on who's in charge here." He said as he took of his gloves and hat. She looked at him with wide eyes before letting out a small chuckle before she doubled over, laughing madly. "Hahahahaha!~ Ya think I be scared of yer, then, eh, mate? I think Dormouse and Hare are a bit scarier than yor ass!~" She stated as she fell to her bottom, she was laughing too much. She slowly took of her heels as she floated upwards. Her skirt turning into shorts. "Ne, This time I won't let ya win." She growled with a feral smirk. "Neither shall I." He stated as he ran at her. She smiled and let him phase through her. "Hehehe tickles!~" She laughed. He had thrown a kick at her and it made contact with her side sending her flying into a tree. "You are nothing but filth...All those years ago I could understand why they would want to get rid of you...Whore..." Her smirk grew into a dangerous grin as he threw a knife at her, It penetrated her lower abdomen. He through a few more and they her her right shoulder, left leg, and right hand. Her eyes widening till they were small and her pupils into narrowed slits. "I'll kill you!~" She growled as she used the tree as a push and pushed herself from it flying towards the man.

He caught her by her upper arms and threw her to the ground. She got up quickly and punched him in the gut making him double over. Lifting up her right leg above him she quickly brought in down, HARD. Hitting the man atop his head. She was growing more bloodthirsty. She stepped on the man's back then grabbed his arm, "Woss the matter King?! Right! Gettin' tired already! Oi!, eh? Hehehehe~" She twisted the man's arm till she heard a satisfying crack. "Ahhh is that a bone I 'ear?" She grabbed his other arm but before she could start twisting it he pushed her off with all his force. She landed on her back and got on top of her, straddling her waist and with his one good arm let his hand wrap around her throat and begin chocking her.

"**I will get rid of you once in for all**!" He shouted. Her family began screaming in terror, "Cheshire!" "No!" "Don't Give up!" "Get off her King!"

She looked at him with her crazed eyes and feral grin. Her hands flying to his wrist. She kneed him in the groin and he fell to his side letting her switch positions and straddle him. She grabbed his wrist and bent it too far back, hearing the very satisfying crack of his bones. She laughed as the man writhing under her screamed in agony. "Yer 'ave bothered us far too long...King. We were all grateful ter yer for freein' us from that place but we 'ave loathed yer for so long for the things yer 'ave done. Cor blimey guv, would I lie to you?" She got up and went to the large hammer that was stationed by the bell game. The way she spoke was now more sadistic, higher...and she drew out her words a bit as if she was cooing them.

She grabbed the handle and dragged it along behind her as she walked over to King. She lifted it up and then down onto his knee, his screaming filling the air. Her cheeks gained a pink hue as she gave him a Cheshire smile her eyes closed. "Ahhh...Music to me ears!~" She did it once more to his other leg, another bloodcurdling scream filling the air. She laughed as she grabbed a knife from his coat and began to tear away at his right ankle, his screaming continued. Her family watching, their horror stricken faces replaced with crazed expression much like her own.

She stabbed the knife into his thigh then painfully slowly dragged it down towards his broken kneecap. She repeated this painful torture to his other leg. She then went to his arms and stabbed the knife into his shoulder, pulling it in and out slowly as she was attempting to cut his arm off. He began to writhe is sheer and unspeakable pain beneath her. Tears streaming from his eyes like a never ending river. She ripped off his arm and threw it at the woods, going to his other arm. He pleaded rather unattractively for her to stop.

**_Don't Stop..._**

She stabbed the knife into his abdomen. Blood had already covered her body in splatters. Her face and body not untouched by the bright crimson that had covered her two nights ago and the morning of.

**Kill him...**

**_Don't let him live...unscathed by what he has done to you or your family..._**

She stabbed him around the heart then pulled down to his abdomen. The sound of ripping flesh filling her ears as if someone was cooing a beautiful lullaby. She continued this till his screams were raspy whimpers.

**Kill him...**

She grabbed the large hammer from before...

_**Kill him...**_

Throwing the knife into his hand..."No..." He cried. "No...no...no..no no no.." He started to repeat. His voice raspy and weak.

_**KILL HIM!**_

She lifted up the hammer then brought it down. "NO NONONNONONO-" **SQUISH. CRACK.**

******{Noah's Ark Circus}**

Out of all the first-tier members, the most worried about the rivaling circus was Doll. She couldn't help reply the moment when That man back handed Hatta. She didn't understand why the other members didn't do anything. The only one who showed any shape or form of hostility to the man was Cheshire, but before she could do anything she seemed rattled by something severely. The look in that woman's eyes...It reminded her of the time when she and the rest were on the streets...In the East end, hungry and scared. Resorting to thievery... Granted they weren't very good at that either but still.

She wondered what happened after they left. "They were pretty scared..." She mumbled, unaware that she spoke that thought out loud, nor the fact that Joker and Beast stood by the entrance of the tent.

"Are you worried about 'em?" Beast asked as she walked over to Doll.

"A little..." Doll replied. "Do you wanna see if 'ee be alright then? Tomorrow we'll go see them at their show then see them after?" Joker offered with a smile. Doll looked to him and nodded. He could tell that the girl really was concerned for the rivaling circus. He could relate, the look in the Woman's, Cheshire, eyes. It reminded him painful of the time him and the rest of the first stringers were in the East End.

"Come on, we gotta go put on a show." He said as he turned from the two. "Oh...and father sent us a letter..." He added as he left.

The two females looked down sadly knowing what a letter from their "Father" meant.

**-later-**

After the show, Joker and the rest of the first-tier members had met up in the back of the show tent. "Father...sent us a letter..." Joker started as his eyes were obscured by the world by the shadow of his bangs, "Ye all know what that means..." He said lightly. The downcast gazes of his fellow circus members made his heart ache. Knowing they all didn't want to do this. To tear away children from their families. But it had to be done. For the rest of his brothers and sisters at the Warehouse.

With that Joker left, a sullen look on his face.

**【Wonderland】**

******「Caterpillar」**

Shortly after that incident between Cheshire and the King of Hearts, the woman had fallen into a comatose like state. Caterpillar had removed her soiled clothes and placed one of her old clothes she had in her tent. She now wore a light purple sundress with darker shades of stripes. Before he changed her though, he had washed her body clean of blood. As this happened the remains of the Man that she had killed, were then gathered and put in a coffin to be sent to the Queen.

She now laid on a medical bed, her breath shallow and slow. Every now and then she would take a deep breath. An IV needle was put into her arm and she seemed rather normal for the time being. Under her dress her torso was stitched and bandaged. Her leg and hand as well.

The 48 year old man let out a deep sigh, running a hand through his graying green hair. Emerald eyes darting from his papers to Cheshire. "I told you that medicine wasn't going to work forever." He said. His brows furrowed in a pleading way though he had a soft smile on his face as he walked over. Dormouse still sat atop the support beams that kept the tent wide. He swung his feet as he watched Caterpillar walked over to the comatose woman.

He had a hand to the woman's cheeks, "Crimson all over your body...Sometimes I wonder if that color truly suits you." He mumbled as he sat on the edge of her bed. "Is she gonna be okay, Caterpillar? Please tell me she is." In came Hatta and Hare. "You want my truthful opinion?" Caterpillar asked. Hatta nodded, "Yes. I want nothin' but the truth." She said. Caterpillar gave her the pained look with a smile as he looked at her then back to Cheshire.

"She's in a comatose like state and hasn't shown any signs of waking up. Her breathing shallow and ever so often does she take a deep breath. The wounds King inflicted on her lower abdomen, hand, arm, and leg haven't fully healed. She has a few broken ribs from when she hit the tree but other than all of that...I say she's fine. If we all didn't know any better I'd say she's on death's doorstep...But, I know better." He stated as he brushed some hair from her face, revealing her tattoo.

"Neeee, Caterpillar...I wonda what she's dreamin' 'bout...If she's dreamin' at all."Dormouse mused. His eyes were narrowed a bit onto Cheshire's form and his mouth in a slight frown.

"I'm wondering the same." Caterpillar said.

******「Cheshire's Mind」**

_Die...Die...Die...DIe...diE...DiE...dIe...DIE...**DIE DIE DIE!**_

_That's all I hear...Why can't I open my eyes?...Everything hurts... _

_"Wake up...Little sister..." Eeehhhh? _

_"You've got to wake up..." It can't be..._

_"You're such a lazy-kitten..." No...  
_

_"Ehhhh?" He sounds as whimsical as always. _

_"Ano...Little sister...?" My fingertips throbbed. _

_"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Stop this..._

_"STOP!" Stop this! _

_"AHHHHH!" STOP!_

"Wake up...Little sister.." I finally was able to open my eyes. My golden eyes met with a lime green pair. "Cheshire!" My eyes widened as I shot up. He narrowly dodged me. His bright purple hair covered his right eye, "You scared the living piss outta me!" I said as I hugged his waist. "Ahhh...What's wrong Mara?" He asked as his arms wrapped around comforting way.

"I had a horrible nightmare.." I said. "What nightmare could a 5 year old have that would scare them so much?" He asked. "I was a lot older...and I was mad...I was really mad...You weren't there...so many strange people..." I said. He stroked my hair lightly and cooed me till i stopped shaking rapidly. "Cheshire..." I spoke in a small voice. "Yes Mara?" He asked. "You won't leave me alone...right?" I gripped his dark purple tank top as I looked at him pleadingly.

"Of coarse not. I'll always be here." He said as he picked me up in his arms and cradled me close to his person.

I closed my eyes and smiled as I snuggled up close to him. "I love you...Cheshire..."

The scene changed when I opened my eyes.

**_Blood...Everywhere...Everyone..._**

Bodies of people I didn't recognize were spread around me. "Cheshire!" I screamed in Horror as I ran past the bloodied bodies. Some dismembered, some burnt, some with wholes in them and some of them had their bones smashed with something. It was horrible. The stench of blood filling my noes. "Cheshire!" I screamed as I searched for them, hoping to whatever God that watched over Underland would help me and make sure that the only person who treated me like family was safe. My short legs becoming heavy after what seemed like forever of running.

I tripped over a body and I recognized it completely. Of the horrid woman that gave birth to me. "I see you have found one of my greatest master pieces." I looked up with horrified eyes to see my brother standing before me, blood stained and a large toothy grin on his face.

******「Dormouse」**

It was the next day around 4:00pm and Cheshire still laid in her comatose like state on the bed. It worried everyone and they were also worried about the fact that it was more than likely they would have to cancel her appearance in tonight's show or worse, the show all together. Disappointing their customers wasn't something they often did, unless absolutely necessary.

Dormouse still sat up on one of the support beams that kept the medical tent wide, twirling large daggers in his hands. He watched the woman's cheeks turn a deep crimson and her breaths becoming labored. Her chest heaving up and down and her facial expression twisted into something in horror and in Pain. "STOOOOOP!" Her eyes had shot open as her raspy voice screamed at the top of her lungs. It's high pitch was heard throughout the whole circus. Her back arched painfully as she covered her ears.

"Caterpillar!" Dormouse shouted as he jumped off the beam and landed beside the screaming Cheshire. "Cheshire calm down!" He urged as he grabbed her hand. She was thrashing about and he started to wonder what would have scared her so bad. Soon all the first-tier members arrived, Dormouse, Caterpillar, and Hatta holding her down so she wouldn't reopen her wounds.

"Hold her down tight!" Caterpillar said as he released her legs, which in turn Hatta grabbed her legs while Dormouse grabbed Cheshire's arms. Caterpillar grabbed a syringe filled with the liquid they all the women had consumed yesterday morning. He ran to her side and plunged it into the side of her neck. Seconds later the screaming died down and the woman fell back into the bed, her eyes closed slowly before she reopened them halfway.

"Cheshire?" Hatta asked worriedly as the woman looked at her bestfriend. Cheshire's eyes met with hatta's, "Say somethin'!" Hatta exclaimed. Cheshire showed a bored expression yet a very serious one as she said, "Why in 'ell is me vision blurry as fuck? And any fairy 'ave some alcohol on 'em, isit?I'm in need of a drink." She sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes leisurely.

"Yer slept for 16 hours and the bleedin' first thin' that leaves yor damned North and South is that shit?" Hatta asked, an irk mark appeared on her forehead. "Cheshire's fine." Dormouse and the twins laughed.

"Of coarse that leaves me North and South! Blimey! Like yer just said, sleep, 16 damn fuckin' hours. I'm bound ter be 'ungry and wonderin' why the 'ell I can't spot clearly!" Cheshire countered to Hatta.

"How do you fell, Cheshire?" All the attention went to Caterpillar.

Cheshire sighed then said with a large crooked smirk, "Me damn stomach feels like I got run over me a wheel, my hammer and tack (her back) hurts as if I went ter far in a hammer and tack (back) flip without me ability, my mince pies(eyes) are just barely regainin' clear vision, I'm 'ungry as fuck, and I'm bloody well in need of entertainin' a crowd. Otherwise I'm bloody not so bad." She stated as she let out a laugh. The first-tier members looked at the Maddest of them all. Their friend...A family member. Event though she just committed murder, almost died, almost broke her back, and may have been through a bad nightmare. She had the damn will to laugh happily and pretend it was just another day in the Circus. This hardly happened often but it's happened in similar cases with the other first-tier members.

Hatta sighed irritably before they all laughed at Cheshire.

**-Later-**

Cheshire had gotten dressed in her costume, her bandages on her arms and torso visible, in the medical tent.

"Are you sure you want to do the show? I really think you should take it easy and just relax." Caterpillar said. She still had a large smirk as she looked at him, " 'ell yeah! I live ter make them rich and poor blokes smile and laugh. This is the bloody Mae West medicine for me achin' body." She said as her smirk turned into a light smile as she fixed her bow that sat in between her breasts on her corset top. She looked at herself in the mirror. "And besides...I'll 'ave enough time ter relax when we cop a move on tomorrow. I want ter make this night a memorable one. Especially if we don't 'ave ter deal with the bloody King no more." Her smile turned sinister as she left the tent.

Caterpillar sighed deeply. "She's at a tipping point..." He mumbled as he started to search through his medicine.


	6. Chapter 6: Dark Show

Cheshire sat on her bed in her tent, her lower abdomen aching in pain as she leaned on her knees. A thoughtful expression was evident on her features as she kept thinking about something other than the pain. Trying to focus on her tightrope act, what song was she going to sing that night, will she do her illusions more loosely or more sharp? The questions running through her mind but the pain did not cease it's acts to harm her being. She seemed to still feel that blade piercing her abdomen at such a speed.

She could still feel it ripping through her skin...

"I should put the mockers on that now...or else I'll start screamin'..." She mumbled under her cold breath as her arms wrapped around her damaged torso. The pain spread to her leg...it was bearable but just because she could hold in her screams doesn't mean she wasn't in immense pain. The pain spread to all the areas of her wounds and she shook in agony. It hurt...so much...a small cracking whimper escaped her lips. Tears threatened to free themselves from her eyes but she refused and kept them in.

"Oi! Cheshire! Hurry the hell up! Blimey! We're about ter start! Honest guv!" Bunny shouted from outside her tent, "Got it!" Cheshire plastered a fake smile on her lips as she got up and glanced at herself in the mirror. Her bandages were visible and just the sight of them made her want to scream in agony.

She looked away from herself then walked out, running towards the main tent.

-Later-

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys and girls! Cat's and dogs, Rabbits and bunnies and Hare's, and people in between that 'ave slipped me mind~" Hatta's voice as jovial and light as she could possibly make it, considering she knew her friend was injured and till going to perform. "Welcome to Wonderland!~" The crowd cheered, as she glanced at everyone with a bright smile she spotted a few familiar faces.

_Noah's Ark? What are they doing here? _

The thought went unvoiced as she heard their theme music begin to play, filling the air. The tings and horns, the accordion creating the melody. "Let us introduce ourselves~" She said as she spun around then out came Dormouse atop a large barrel. The barrel rolled under him as the teen smiled and waved at their audience. He rolled it all the way to the middle of the tent, beside Hatta. "Round of applause for our sword master~ Dormouse!" Everyone cheered as Hatta jumped away to the back and the barrel exploded revealed the many types of swords that laid inside.

Laid out before all of them and Dormouse, with his arms outstretched, gave a small grin before he kicked one of the swords up with his feet. In the air, the boy spun then grabbed it by it's blade with his fingers. The sword now horizontal in the air as the blade sat flatly in between Dormouse's thumb, index, and middle finger.

He then proceeded to lift it up and direct the end to his mouth. Slipping it down his cavern without any trouble or indication he might have cut himself. Quickly he then pulled it out and made it disappear.

After a few minutes of acts from the sword user he left, leaving many swords out poking from the ground or laying upon it.

"Next is our one and only bloke of a devil sticks master...Black Rabbit!" Minutes went by for the man-whore of Devil Stick master then, "Our trapeze artists and Unicycle tightrope riders~ Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum!"

Minutes go by, "Our devilishly mad, and wonderful Knife thrower, March Hare!~" The crowd cheered for one of their favorites of the circus. Out came the 11 year old girl, ears and all, knives placed perfectly in between her finger tips. "Oyaoya!~ 'ow is everyone?" She asked and all the kids had cheered out, "Good!~" The girl smiled brightly then jumped onto one of the swords with the butt sticking out from the bottom. It didn't get pushed further down into it's place, making it seem that she was almost weightless.

Crossing her arms over her chest vampire style she flipped high into the air before throwing the knives at the targets around her, which were placed near Hatta, and some audience members that volunteered before the show. She landed on the ground then picked up a sword, one that would be considered a Spaniard type of weapon, and put it over her shoulders. Grinning madly she began to hop around the swords then grabbed a katana.

She stopped, purposefully, in front of the first-tier members of Noah's Ark and then aimed them like spears at Hatta who gave her a knowing smile. "Ya rememba now! If ya move ter slow, yer'll get 'urt!" She threw the Spaniard type sword at Hatta aiming for her abdomen and the Katana right after it aiming for her head.

Some of the crowd members gasped, "I know!" Hatta replied as she jumped over the first weapon then landing atop the second, forcing it to the ground. The crowd cheered at this and clapped at the display, "See ya!~" Hare said as she hopped madly back into the back entrance of the tent.

"Now Last but not least~ Our Magician, Cheshire Cat!~" Hatta's words left her lips with a bit of hesitation that certain crowd members, Noah's Ark, seemed to pick up. Immediately the lights shut off and everything was pitch black. "Neeee~ I can spot some kids gettin' scared of the bleedin' dark. Don't worry now, the bloody dark ain't so bad." Cheshire's voice filled the air.

Soon her glowing gold eyes were spotted in the air, where the tightrope would be. The lights turned back on and atop the thin rope was the very lithe and obviously injured Cheshire. People noted the bandages and Cheshire's grin faltered a bit but she laughed, "If You lot are worried about these, right," She started as she let her fingers glide across her torso, shoulder, leg and hand, holding in a hiss, "Don't. Cor blimey guv, would I lie to you? They're nuffink, don't even 'urt the slightest bit~" She gave them her best reassuring smile.

"Now, please just enjoy yourselves 'ere in Wonderland~ Wen yer stepped onto us circus yer 'ad stumbled into our Looking Glass~" She stated as she stepped off the rope and now air. Gasps of awe and surprise filled the air, followed by a coarse of applause. She then began t float around the audience with ease. A grin plastered on her face.

She spun in the air, her torso was burning.

The burning had increased more from before. She could feel her stitches loosening a bit though she brushed it off as nothing and then flew up onto the rope, sitting on it with her legs crossed. The air filling with a catchy and beautiful orchestral music that made some of the middle class citizens in the crowd want to dance around just for the hell of it.

"Chim chim-in-ey, chim chim-in-ey  
Chim chim cher-ee!  
A Cat is as lucky, as lucky can be  
Chim chim-in-ey, chim chim-in-ey  
Chim chim cher-oo!  
Good luck will rub off when I shakes 'ands with you."

She disappeared, her smirk the last to go, and everyone searched as they listened to her voice. It moved about the room and the kids smiled as they found her reappearing in front of the first-tier members of Noah's Ark. She was leaning on the edge of the seats a smirk on her face, her fangs lapped over her bottom lip. She then looked at Joker and blew him a kiss.

"Or blow me a kiss and that's lucky too!

Now, as the ladder of life 'as been strung  
You might think a cat's on the bottommost rung  
Though I spends me time in the cages and smoke  
In this 'ole wide world there's no 'appier bloke

Chim chim-in-ey, chim chim-in-ey  
Chim chim cher-ee!  
A cat is as lucky, as lucky can be  
Chim chim-in-ey, chim chim-in-ey  
Chim chim cher-oo!  
Good luck will rub off when I shakes 'ands with you."

The children and the middle class citizens caught on to the song and smiled brightly. Cheshire floated by two of the many small children that continued to beam at her. Smiling, Cheshire took the two male and female children in her arms and floated up quickly, their arms flying around her neck before she settled herself atop of one of the platforms by the tightrope.

The children blinked but then soon, somehow, caught onto what the sly cat wanted them to do so...they sane with her.

"Chim chim-in-ey, chim chim-in-ey  
Chim chim cher-ee!  
A cat is as lucky, as lucky can be  
Chim chim-in-ey, chim chim-in-ey  
Chim chim cher-oo!  
Good luck will rub off when I shakes 'ands with you."

Cheshire noticing the distressed yet oddly happy faces of the children's parents she leisurely floated down to them and handed them back their children, "Take care of 'em ya' 'ere!~" She slowly floated back up to the tightrope, standing upon the thin rope once again.

"I choose me stripes with pride, yes, I do  
A stripe for me tail and a stripe for that too  
Up where the flowers are all billered and curled  
'Tween the grass and the stars is the Underland world  
When there's 'ardly no day nor 'ardly no night  
There's things 'alf in shadow and 'alfway in light  
On the rooftops of her castle coo, what a sight!

Chim chim-in-ey, chim chim-in-ey  
Chim chim cher-ee!  
When you're with a cat you're in glad company  
Nowhere is there a more 'appier crew  
Than them wot sings, "Chim chim cher-ee, chim cher-oo!"  
Chim chim-in-ey, chim chim cher-ee, chim cher-oo!"

Roaring of applause and cheers erupted from the crowd and in response Cheshire smiled brightly and waved at them. "Thank yer for comin' ter wotch us preform-" her voice got raspy as a sharp and piercing pain ripped through her abdomen. Her vision began to become disoriented and it made her wobble on the tightrope. People noticing this gasped as they saw the blood seething through her bandages.

Her feet were clumsily trying to stay on the tightrope as she had a hand fly to her abdomen and another to her shoulder. It's pain to agonizing, a hiss and a weak small scream ripped out from her lips. "Cheshire!" Hatta and the rest of the first-tier members shouted as they came out from the back. Horror stricken on their faces.

**You've been a very naughty cat, Cheshire... **The voice that rung through the Wonderland's main members heads, sent a shiver down their backs.

A piercing scream ripped through one of the crowd as they looked at Cheshire. A sword was thrown at her and stabbed into her already injured shoulder. "Shit..." She mumbled as she pulled it out. "Cheshire!" Hatta screamed. Cheshire's left foot slipped off the rope and she was falling but luckily she was able to get her right leg to be used as help. She hung upside down from the rope by her right knee, blood dripped down her onto the floor. "Someone get the net!" Hatta ordered. " 'Ey won't get 'ere in time!" Shouted Hare. Another sword pierced through Cheshire's abdomen but she didn't waste any time to pull it out.

Some bloke go 'ave a look for the geezer throwin' the bloody swords damnit!" Hatta growled as she tried to search for the source of the thrown swords. Only catching a glimpse of white and black that ran out of he tent in one of the few tears there.

Cheshire's vision began to blur and the pain began to numb her body. " 'old on Cheshire!"

"Do I 'ave a choice!" Cheshire replied in a raspy voice, followed by bloody and wet coughs that wracked her body. As her body numbed her eyes closed. People screamed for the woman that hung helplessly in pain on the tightrope. People ran out of the tent scared, leaving very few inside.

And then it happened. Cheshire and Hatta's eyes met and a bloody smile formed on Cheshire's lips, "Sorry...Hata..." She mouthed, "CHESHIRE!" Hatta screamed as her friend fell straight down, head first, towards the ground. Hatta ran towards her in hope to catch her but she knew she was too slow.

"Joker?!" The familiar voice of a very feisty woman made the Wonderland members to look over at Noah's Ark. Then to where Cheshire was going to land.

Everything was going so fast. But relief washed over Hatta as she saw the Noah's Ark ring leader holding a very blood Cheshire.

* * *

**Okay okay I know this chapter is crappy... sigh. Tell me what ya think in the reviews. Sorry for the very late update. I'm hitting writers block so that's why I'm kinda like...yeah doing this shit. I don't know but if you didn't think it was crappy omg I love you! The song used is Chim Chim Cher-ee from Mary popins but I changed a few words in the lyrics to accommodate Cheshire. **

**Anyways, till next time (maybe)**

**Au revoir~**

**-Nightmare**


	7. Chapter 7: Eventful Night

Gazing at the very bloody Cheshire, and now blood stained Joker, Hatta shook her head and ran beside him, "Follow me!" She told him as she began to run towards the exit. "Hai.." Joker replied as he followed suite. Noah's Ark first-tier members were then signaled to follow the Wonderland First-tier members elsewhere. "Follow us." The said as they walked towards the entrance of the tent.

-Medical Tent-

Caterpillar was working on the red liquid medicine that the first-tier members usually took every so often when **_She _**would pay them a visit. Playing with it while in its vile he kept thinking of chemicals to put into it to make it stronger. "Maybe if I put in Dodo-berries..." He pondered out loud as he set the vile containing the liquid down.

"Caterpillar!" The man jumped at the fearful voice of their ring-leader, Hatta. As he turned to see what now happened, his eyes widened as he saw the very critical condition Cheshire was in, in the arms of Joker. Not bothering to ask why the Ring-leader for Noah's Ark was there, he quickly got up from his seat and directed Joker to set her down, "Please, set her down on that bed. Gently." Joker nodded and did as told, gently setting the bloodied Cat woman on the bed. "What happened?!" Caterpillar shouted as he began to gather bandages, alcohol, needle and thread, and other utilities that were necessary for him to patch up Cheshire. Who, was breathing shallowly and grew paler by the second.

"I'm not sure, she were just about to thank the bloomin' crowd when she started to get wobbly on the tightrope, right, 'n some bloke started to throw the swords at 'er... we all know 'oo too..." Hatta said as she walked over to the foot of the bed and held down Cheshire by her ankles as Caterpillar strapped Cheshire's hands to the bed. "You're Joker right?" Caterpillar's emerald eyes looked at Joker. Man in question nodded, a worried and serious look on his face, "I need you to hold her hand. No matter what don't let go." He advised a grabbed the alcohol-like liquid in the bottle and untwisted the cap off, "Alright..." Joker said as he put his human hand in Cheshire's.

Twisting the cap on the alcoholic-like bottle over Cheshire's wounds he looked at the other two uninjured people in the tent, "Don't let her go. This will get very intense." With that warning in their minds he began to pour, slowly, the liquid on her stomach wound first.

Cheshire's heavy eyes shot open and she screamed in pain, her back arching off the bed a bit and she squeezed Joker's hand. "AHHHHHH!" Her voice raspy and high. "I'm sorry Cheshire. Please bare with the pain." Caterpillar said as he saw the smoke coming from the wound, he then moved to her shoulder and poured some on there. Screaming louder she held onto Joker's hand in an almost bone crushing grip. Tears of pain flowed from the feline woman's eyes.

He grabbed the needle and thread as he set done the bottle that had cause the wounds to burn and smoke a bit. He moved back to her abdomen wound and started to stitch it up. Her screams had stopped and turned to whimpers and small cries.

Joker gazed at the woman as her eyes shut tightly though it didn't stop her flowing tears. Her purple and black hair clung to her body by the thin coat of sweat that made her skin glisten.

As he finished the stitches on her stomach he told Hatta to dab the wound with a cloth and wipe off the blood, gently. He began to stitch up her shoulder, the second time recently. "You're just a mess you know that, Cheshire my dear?" He said with an almost apologetic look. She smirked weakly as she replied hoarsely, "Seem's that way don't it?" Chuckling, he watched as she opened her golden alluring eyes and gazed at him pleadingly, "But we've all been through worse... 'aven't we?..." She added. Her grip loosened on Joker's hand, ever-so-slightly. He finished stitched her arm and then grabbed a wet cloth to clean off the blood around the wound and her mouth.

"Do you know who did this to you?" Joker asked suddenly, reminding everyone that he was still present in the tent. The three Wonderland members sent each other questioning looks before Caterpillar looked at Joker. His emerald eyes meeting Joker's purple orbs. "Sadly...all of us members that were first involved in the circus...know who did this..."

"Who then?" joker asked.

"The bloomin' white queen's knave." Cheshire said with a grim smirk on her face. "Guess she didn't like my present ta 'er, eh? Caterpillar?" Cheshire joked making the older man let out a bitter chuckle.

**~Meanwhile~**

The other first-tier members of Wonderland and Noah's Ark sat at the campfire with worried stricken faces. "Will she be okay?" Wendy asked. "Caterpillar is one 'ell of a doctor so I'm sure she'll be in tip-top shape in no time!~" March Hare said happily but a bit forced. Cheshire's scream ripped through the still air, making the members around the fire jump in surprise. "I wonder 'oo that person was that threw those swords of yours." Jumbo said.

"I bet y'all anythin' that it was the bloomin' White knave!" Shouted Bunny said. Her face red with pure anger.

"Bunny be quiet!" Rabbit hissed but she was livid with the situation and glared daggers at her counterpart. "Make me! Aren't you as angry about what just 'appened to Cheshire!" She argued, her hands balled into fists so tight her knuckles turned a bright white. "You should calm down just a bit Bunny...you'll wake up the children." Dormouse said. Another heart-wreaking scream filled the air. "That's if Cheshire doesn't first." Mumbled Rabbit.

"Children?" Dagger asked making the rest of Noah's ark members to widen their eyes and blink in surprise. They all had forgotten they had children on the grounds. "Oh yeah.. There's lots of kids that travel with us, they do." Hare said happily.

"We just bloody got some yesterday. Cheshire and dormouse found them on the East end they did." She added. The Noah's Ark members eye's widened a bit at the mention of the East End.

"They're simply adorable, yes they are." She noted. The youngest of the members was livid about the children, Noah's Ark guessing it was because she, herself, was still just a child. "We take up children without 'omes 'ere and care for them. It's quite the job y'know." Tweedle-dee and dumm said.

"Do ya need ter be reminded that the chuffin' two of you are kids, just like Hare?" Rabbit said. The twins pouted before turning about childishly. "I rest my case." He said victoriously causing everyone to laugh at the scene before them.

"Y'all seem to be 'aving a great ol' time without lil ol' me. Maybe I should go back to the bed, eh Caterpillar?" The weak yet clear voice of a familiar Cheshire filled the air and they all turned to see a bandaged up Cheshire. Though she did change clothing. She now wore a light purple strapless sundress that flowed down to around just above her knees, black ribbons tied in cute bows around her ankles and wrists and black flats adorned her feet so now she seemed a head shorter than Joker. Said red head was also wearing different clothing that were given to him by Caterpillar. He now wore a white button up, black dress pants, and his same brown boots. Caterpillar still in his same attire just not bloodied, and Hatta wore a white sundress similar to Cheshire's. "Cheshire!" Shouted Hare as she jumped up and ran to her.

Gently hugging the smaller girl that latched herself onto her waist, Cheshire petted her head. "So I was missed?" She jested. "Of coarse yer were yer giant loser! Blimey!" Tweedle Dee and Dumm said as they ran over. Completely unnoticing Joker, Caterpillar and Hatta behind Cheshire. "Oh blood 'ope so. Otherwise I'm might just go ta sleep." She smiled at the two. Though strained, it was a genuine smile.

All the other members that were seated by the fire watched the scene play out. All the while Noah's Ark thought that this woman was something else. She had taken a great beating before the show, proven by the bandages already on her body, and the fact swords were thrown into her body, she still acts like it was an everyday thing- wait... That's when I very disturbing and dreading thought passed through their minds as they gazed at the smiling face of the Wonderland's Cheshire cat, did this happen every so often?

This thought struck their very core's with dread and horror. Was that really something that happened so often that they were able to forget all about in a matter of minutes. To act as if this woman just fell on the floor clumsily and laugh about it?

"I wonder if she'll be bloody angry with all us..." Muttered Hare to Bunny. The two thought they were low enough so only the Wonderland members could hear but, unfortunately for them, the Noah's Ark members could hear them fairly fine. "I don't think she 'as a bloody right to be, she's the one 'oo sent her knave to 'urt Cheshire." Bunny muttered back. "But this is the queen we're talkin' 'bout... She does whatever she bloody wants ne?" Rabbit added in a whisper. "True." Dormouse said.

She? Queen? Who was this Queen they were muttering about?

_"Queen? Like Queen of England?" Wendy asked surprised. "No no no~ Not that ole hag. We're goin' on about the bloody Queen of Diamonds." Hare said with a smile. "My sister in law." Everyone turned towards the direction that Cheshire had scurried off to and a few feet away was The King._

They all began to remember the first night they met these people. These very odd bunch. If it wasn't the Queen of England, Queen Victoria... Then who the hell was it?

They were broken from their thoughts by the twin's unison squeal, "Oh please oh please sin us a song Cheshire!" They said. Cheshire in response looked to Caterpillar from over her right shoulder, who in turn, shrugged as a reply, "It's not like you'll listen to me if I said no." He said, chuckling. Cheshire grinned, "Oh so chuffin' true." As she turned on her heels and sat down by Dormouse, who sat by the edge. The twin and Hare going back to their original seats. Caterpillar walked over and sat beside Rabbit who sat on the other far end, Hatta stood behind rabbit, and Joker stood by Beast and Dagger. "What song?" Cheshire asked with a warm smile.

"The song you sing to the kids every night would be very lovely, yes?" Caterpillar said. The Wonderland members all furiously nodded in agreement, "Alright then...Enjoy the song then all." She cleared her dry throat that didn't seem as weak as before and prayed she didn't sound terrible.

"A dream is a wish your heart makes  
When you're fast asleep  
In dreams you lose your heartaches  
Whatever you wish for, you keep."

Nope, she sounded just fine, perfect even. The first-tier members of both circus's blinked in surprise but smiled fondly as she sang the lyrics. Happy memories flashed before everyone's eyes as if they were watching their happiest memories play out right before them. So into the sound of her voice, they hadn't realized she had stood up from her seat, eyes closed, and swayed a bit as she sang.

"Have faith in your dreams and someday  
Your rainbow will come smiling through  
No matter how your heart is grieving,  
If you keep on believing  
The dream that you wish will come true~

The dreams that I wish  
will come true."

She soon began to make the basic 'daum's 'la's and hums as she stood from where she sat and began to parade around happily as if she was not injured at all.

A large and happy smile as she began to twirl around and swayed a bit. She hummed la'd, dee'd, and dahum'd with her very lovely and angelic voice. Everyone watched as she seemed to waltz around without a partner. The ribbon that had tied up her hair was untied and flown off somewhere who knows. She seemed to float and glide along the ground as she passed all of her family, tapping their heads gently or tousling their hair, pinching their cheeks and bit, or tapping their shoulders. "Hmmm~ La-la-lala-la-la~" She continued as she continued to dance around. The members of her circus began to make noises that would be the instruments lightly, and some even sang a bit with her. All the members present didn't even notice that some other members had woken up from their gentle and light slumber, members and children, and gathered a good feet away and watched fondly at the scene before them. Children hummed along with the woman that often treated them as if they were her own blood children, like she was their mother.

Cheshire had walked over to Joker with a spring in her step and grabbed his skeletal hand hoisting him up. He stumbled a bit and leaned on her partially making her chuckle, "Dance with me?" She playfully smirked as she began to lead him into her earlier partnerless waltz. "ahhh~ la-lala-la-lala~" She sang as soon allowed him to lead her, spinning her and soon a large smile graced his own features. But Cheshire spotted the heavy glare she got from Beast and it hit her, "ahhhh..." She sighed lightly before leading Joker to Beast, gabbing the more busty woman's hand, then putting her's in Joker's she smiled, "Dance with him." And so they did. Joker giving Beast a warm smile though Cheshire knew there had to have ben more to this than she was getting but brushed it off as it was none of her business.

"No matter how your heart is grieving,  
If you keep on believing  
The dream that you wish will come true~"

She came to a close as she now stood by Hatta and had a hand on her shoulder.

"That was a very lovely and yet so very ugly, performance, Cheshire." The Wonderland members growled, everyone but Cheshire and Noah's Ark. Cheshire turned over her shoulder to see a man maybe up to Jumbo's shoulders standing a few feet behind Cheshire. His hair a bright crimson and spikey, his skin creamy white, a read heart tattooed over his right eye, and wearing a black button up with a red vest over it, red pants, and black boots. "Where was the blood? the pain? The torture? The pure terror in your audience's faces?" A large grin planted on his face as he spoke noble English. "Why ain't it the bloody Queen's good-for-nuthin' servant, then, mate? Wot brin' yer 'ere, Knave?" Cheshire ignored his questions as she turned her full body to him.

"Thy Queen didn't appreciate your gift..." His voice low and dangerous. "Does it 'ave a look like I 'onestly care?" She replied. "No, it doesn't. But please, thy Majesty would like to know... Why did you kill the King of Hearts?" The Noah's Ark members sucked in a breath, the 2nd tier members of Wonderland escorting the children back to their rooms. Everyone's eyes stared at the maddest of them all, Cheshire, who stood straight and proudly at the man. "I believe 'e tortured us long enough. Cor blimey guv! He got wot 'e 'ad comin' ter him. That wee pigheaded bastard, right, soon the Queen will too." A mad smirk made it's way to her features as her bangs hid her glowing golden orbs.

In an act of rage, the Knave ran up to her and pulled out a dagger from his sleeve aiming for her neck. Though he was too slow for Hatta, for she grabbed him by his collar and got him to the ground, straddling him as she held his wrists down with her heels. "You better watch yourself! I won't let you lay a finger on your majesty-" "Never said I would be the one to." Cheshire said lightly. "We still are bloody doin' our end of the bargain. So she don't got nothin' to be bloody complainin' 'bout."

Hatta got off him and Cheshire got him up, "Now tell 'er that not ta worry, we'll still do wot 'ee promised." She growled a bit at her own words before releasing him. "Now leave." She throw him back making him skid on his feet before he fled toward the prop tents.

"What do we do with 'em?" Hare asked pointing to the Noah's Ark members, who still looked shocked at the other circus members. Cheshire made eye contact with them all before sighing deeply. "Well..." she started as Wonderland's first-tier members looked at them with gazes mixed with dread, fear, hunger and even... madness.

* * *

**SOOOOOOO sorry guys I hit writers block like bad. Hope this Chapter is somewhat good and will satisfy you all a bit before the next chapter. It's just school is getting hectic with drama and work (and it's only the 3rd week at least tomorrow) and it's gettin' to me. AND I'M STARTING TO GET A DAMN COCKNEY ACCENT! .-. anyways yeah, please tell me what y'all think. Till next time,**

**Au revoir~**

**-Nightmare**


End file.
